Carnation
by Taismofan
Summary: Nine months after Cosmos death,Tails get a visit from her one night and the next morning Tails finds something unexpected laying on his bed.
1. a visit from an old friend

hello,this is my first story,so plz go easy on me.ill use Xs to tell different times and locations and whatnot.plz enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine months after Cosmos Death Tails wasnt really the happy fox he usually was.Tails was always in his house,he never really left and now he hasnt spoken to any of his friends in about a week.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.but Tails didnt bother to answer it.

"tails?"

"go away"tails groaned.

"Tails,im comming in,now open the door before i break it down."

Tails got up and opened up the door to see his buddy,Sonic.

"hey Tails,how have you been?"said Sonic while closing the door.

Tails didnt bother to say anything he just sat down on his couch.

"so whats new?"asked Sonic.

Tails just sighed and asked"when do you have to be home?"

Sonic grew angry"ok Tails,you have to stop living like this!do you think Cosmo would want you living like this?"

Tails got up and opened the door for Sonic"i think you should go now Sonic."

Sonic said"ok but im inviting everyone over tomorrow,so you might wanta clean up."

After Sonic left,Tails just went to his bed and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later Tails was tossing and turning in his sleep having a nightmar about that awful day on the blue typhoon.Tails suddenly awoke from his sleep to see the plant that he got from Cosmo and that day was knock on the ground.Tails jumped out of bed and ran over to it searching everywhere on the ground.

"drop something Tails?"

Tails got up and turned around to see a dark figure."who are you?"asked Tails.

"Tails,its great to see you again,its me!"

Tails said"who?you sound fimiliar but..."Tails went and turned on the lights only to see...Cosmo.

"Hi,Tails."Said Cosmo.

Tails just stood there shock,not believeing what he was seeing.

"Tails?"Cosmo started to walk over to him."...Tails?"

Tails said"c..c..Cosmo?"

"yes its me tails."

Tails ran up to hug her"COSMO!YOUR ALIVE!"but,Tails fell through her.

"im sorry Tails,but im not alive..."

"wh..what?but why are you here?plz tell me your not leaving again!"

Tears began to form in Cosmos eyes"im sorry Tails,but im not going to be here for that long..."

"but what about the plant Cosmo?i thought you came from that..."

Cosmo started to fade away"oh no!i have to go now.goodbye Tails,ill always be with you..."she dissapears.

Tails fell on his knees and started to cry."COSMO!"Tails cried until he fell alseep on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning,Tails woke up and looked at the clock and it was 11:00 A.M.

"was it a dream?"thought Tails.but when he got up,he looked on his bed to see a small child.The child was wrapped in a cloth,like it was a new born.it had to tails on it and had Cosmos body and face."what the?"said Tails,then he found a note on it and it said...

'Tails,this is our child that came from the plant.its a girl.i want her name to be...Carnation if you like that name too. im sorry we cant raise her together.i love you Tails. i hope you raise her to be a good little girl. -Love Cosmo.

To Be Continued...

well i hoped you like it.i really dont know how long it will be when it posts but if its small,ill start to post the longer.


	2. is Tails crazy?

well thanks for pointing out the spaceing thing. but i really dont care about what i should and shouldnt capatilize. and plz review what you think of the story not any mistakes i make,if you cant understand it then tell me mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails read the letter over and over again until he finally realized he wasnt dreaming. "im a dad..." Tails whispered to himself. IM A DAD!" Tails started to cheer. Tails began to asked himself "should i tell Sonic and the others? they might think im going crazy or something..."

"wwwaaaaahhhhhh! wwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The baby started to cry.

"ehh..what do i do? A bottle! i need a bottle for her!" Tails picked her up and began to rock her back and forth until she fell asleep.

"ok ill let her sleep while i run to the store really quick." Tails set her down on his bed and left to the mall for some baby stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"cmon Cream." Amy said.

"why do we need new outfits? were just goi ng to visit Tails today." Stated cream.

"I just like shopping!" Replied Amy.

"Hey isnt that Mr.Tails over there with a bag in his hand?" Cream asked.

"It is! Lets go say hi." Amy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok i think i got everything. Next ill go buy a crib for her." Tails thought.

"Hi Tails!" Yelled Amy.

"huh?" Tails turned aruond and seen Cream and Amy standing before him. "oh hey guys."

"whatcha buying?" Asked Cream.

"oh..uhh just a few things..."

"what kind of things?" Asked Amy.

Tails cleared his throat and said "im buying stuff for my new daughter."

"what? Daughter?" Amy and Cream asked.

"yes, Cosmos spirit came last night an-

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Yelled Amy.

"NO, no! we didnt do that! your sick minded Amy. The plant she gave me turned into my..well, daughter." Tails said.

"oh" Cream said.

"well have have to go! bye!" Amy and Cream ran off.

"hmm, they took it easier than i thought." Tails said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SONIC!" yelled Cream and Amy.

"what?"asked Sonic.

Amy began to talk. "Sonic! Tails has finally cracked!"

"what are you talking about Amy?"asked Sonic.

Cream began to talk. "he thinks he has a daughter with Comso!"

"i think you guys are over reacting." said Sonic.

"well lets go spy on him and see what hes doing." Amy suggested.

"fine." said Sonic.

They walked over and seen Tails working on something in his workshop, so Sonic was going to spy on him to see what it was. Sonic seen Tails buolding a baby crib and warm up a bottle of milk. Sonic ran back to Cream and Amy.

"your right Amy!"

"what should we do Sonic? we have to help him."

"dont worry Amy, well all talk to him about this ok?"

"ok sonic. ill see you when we go to Tailss house."

"bye Amy, bye Cream."

"Bye Mr.Sonic and Ms.Amy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"ok I hope this book on raising a child works." Tails began to read.

"wwwaaahhhh! wwwwaaaahhhh!"

"aahhh, what do I do! I better give her some milk and build the crib some more!"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tails ran into the room and picked her up. "ssssshhhhhhh, dont cry."

"Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"plz dont cry?"

"Wwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH! WWWAAAAHHHH!"

Tails began to rock her back and forth. "sssshhhhhh, its ok, dont cry plz?"

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

An hour later Tails was now crying too.

Tails was crying while Talking "plz" sniff "plz dont cry!"

"Wwwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Carnation held out her hands.

Tails relized she was hungry. "here!heres your bottle!" he held the bottle in her mouth until she finally fell asleep.

"finally." Tails whispered.

Then there was loud knocking at the door."TAILS!WERE HERE!" Yelled knuckles.

Tails looked at carnation, who was woken up by the screaming."WWWAAAAHHHHH!"

Tails was angry as hell, he ran up to the door and opened it. He seen his friends Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Shadow (who was now their friend).

they all said "HEY TAILS!"

Tails began to yell "GREAT NOW YOU GUYS SPEND A FREAKIN HOUR PUTTING HER TO SLEEP!" and slammed the door in their faces. "GO HOME!" Tails also stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sonic what did Tails mean by 'puttting her to sleep'?" asked Rouge.

"well you see guys, Tails has gone crazy and thinks he had a daughter with Cosmo."Answered Sonic.

"So do you think Tails..well you know..." asked knuckles.

"how am I supposed to know?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles knocked on the door and screamed "Hey Tails! How was it?"

Rouge kicked knuckles on his leg.

"ow! what was that for?"

"Stop acting stupid Knuckles! Tails needs our help!" replied Rouge.

"what are we going to do with Mr.Tails?" asked cheese.

Everyone starts to stare at Cheese.

"did he just talk?" asked knuckles.

"i mean, chao chao chao chao chao?" asked cheese.

"no he didnt Knuckles, see hes saying 'Chao'."

"but he just said 'i mean' before he said chao!" yelled knuckles.

"it doesnt matter knuckles! we just need to focus on helping Tails." said Rouge.

Sonic knocked on the door and Tails answered it.

"ok guys i just put her to sleep, be quiet." Tails let them in.

They went into the kitchen and began to Talk.

"so how have you been Tails?" asked Rouge.

"alot better thank you."

"Any reason why you yelled at us?" asked knuckles.

"didnt Cream or Amy tell you? I have a daughter!" replied Tails.

"So how was it?" asked knuckles.

"how was what?"asked Tails.

"well you had to get this baby Some how..." Knuckles said.

"eeehhhhhh. I didnt do that! Cosmo is a plant! they work differently!" Tails aswered.

Knuckles raised his eyebrows. "but was she fully plant?"

Tails began to turn red. "well...no.."

"so how was it?" asked knuckles.

"Ok i think we should change the subject." Tails said.

"why? hidding something?" asked Knuckles.

"ok thats enough knuckles!"said Sonic.

"why?i want to know!"

"Me too! i mean Chao!"

"See! see!" Knuckles said

"Tails, why are you pretending to have a daughter?" asked Sonic.

"what? im not pretending! I really have a little baby girl!" stated Tails.

"Tails, are you saying this because you want attention?" asked Sonic.

"Actually i want you guys to leave so i can finish building her crib." said Tails.

"TAILS!YOU DONT HAVE A CHILD!" yelled Amy.

"YOUR GOING CRAZY TAILS!" yelled Sonic.

"THERES NO WAY COSMO IS COMMING BACK!" yelled Shadow.

"YOU NEED HELP TAILS!" yelled Rouge.

"CHEESE COULD TALK!" yelled Knuckles.

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Carntaion.

"Cream, did you just cry?" asked Sonic.

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"no."

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Thats Carnation!" Tails ran into his room followed by everyone eles. Tails pickes her up and gives Carnation, her bottle while rocking her in his arms."ssssshhhhhh, everything ok."

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" said Cream, Amy, and Rouge.

"well buddy, it looks like you werent lying." said Sonic.

"so Tails, how was it?" asked Knuckles.

"shut up Knuckles." said Tails.

"i know your hidding it from us!" yelled knuckles.

"SSSSSHHHHH!shes going to sleep!"

"well were going to go but a few things for uhh..whats her name?" asked Sonic.

"Carnation, Cosmo wanted her name to be that." answered Tails.

"after you guys were done doing it?" asked Knuckles.

"Shut up knuckles!" they all said.

"were going to buy Carnation a few things,Since she was born today, or like around two in the morning." said Sonic while leaving.

"Ok ill see you guys later." said Tails.

They all said bye, except for Knuckles who said "im going to find out Tails!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left Tails finished building the crib and set it up in his room next to his bed and put Carnation in it. Tails just sat down on his bed staring at the picture of him and Cosmo when she threw the party on the blue typhoon.

"Hi Tails."

Tails look over and seen Cosmo.

"C... C..Cosmo?"

Cosmo was holding a wrapped present in her hands."yes its me."

"how long are you going to be here this time?"

"for a while..i asked to come for Carnations birthday."

"so until twelve?"

Cosmo nodded.

Tails walked up to Cosmo and gave her a hug, this time her didnt fall through her. Cosmo hugged him back.

"i missed you so much Cosmo..." Tears began to fall down Tailss cheek.

"me too Tails..i-im sorry i cant be here with you to raise her. "Cosmo was crying on Tailss shoulder. "I hope your not mad at me.."

"dont say that Cosmo, ill never be mad at you and plz dont cry." Tails broke the hug and went to pick up Carnation. He face Carnation to Cosmo and said "Carnation, this is your mommy." Cosmo went and held Carnation in her arms.

"shes so beautiful." said Cosmo.

"just like her mother." replied Tails.

Cosmo blushed a little." thank you Tails."

"whats the present?" asked Tails.

"oh, its for Carnation. Its my mothers madelion, the one i used to wear."

"thats beautiful!im sure Carnation will love it."

"Thank you Tails."

"well Sonic and the others should be getting back now."

"Great! i cant wait to see everybody again!"

To Be Continued...

well theres another chapter. plz just review what you think of the story. If you dont understand it because of punctuation, plz let me know.


	3. how did they make the baby?

ok heres the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when is everyone comming back?" asked Cosmo.

"i dont know" replied Tails.

"were here!" yelled Sonic.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"ill go get her."said Cosmo.

"There you are Tails." said Sonic.

"Sonic! youll never believe whos here!" said Tails.

"who?" asked Knuckles.

"Hi everybody!" said Cosmo while holding Carnation.

they all gasped and said "COSMO?" except for Tails.

"SSSSHHHH! dont wake up the baby!" yelled Tails in a whisper voice.

"Cosmo, your alive?" asked Amy.

"well only for today..." said Cosmo.

"oh..." replied Amy.

"So Cosmo, how was it?" asked Knuckles.

"Knuckles, i swear if you asked that one more time!" yelled Tails.

"What does he mean Tails?" asked Cosmo.

"He thinks we _did it_, but im trying to tell him we didnt." said Tails while winking at Cosmo.

"You mean you didnt tell them?" asked Cosmo.

They all gasped.

"I Knew It!" yelled Knuckles.

Tails slapped his forehead. "Why did you tell them we _did it_"

"I didnt know it was a secret..." Said Cosmo.

"y-you mean you two..." said Rouge.

Cosmo nodded and Tails hid his face in his hands.

"when did this happen!" asked Sonic.

Tails just sat there silent, but Cosmo asnwered Sonic. "It was back on the blue typhoon, after Tails saved me from Shadow."

"oh... so how did you guys..well..." said knuckles.

"oh that, well first Tails took off my-"

"Could we please change the subject!" cried Tails (he wasnt crying.)

"why?" asked Cosmo.

"I just dont want to discuss something like this with them." Tails said.

"why not?" asked Cosmo.

"i just dont ok?" asked Tails.

"Tails! how old are you?" asked Sonic.

"well Sonic, why do you only look at this as if im too young? One:I live all alone and im 8. Two:Im able to build and operate advanced technology. Three:Im able to fly an airplane. So why do you ask me that in this situation?" Asked Tails.

"ooooooo he told you Sonic." said Cheese.

"shut up Knuckles, Cheese cant talk!" yelled Sonic.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" cried Carnation.

"He Could!" yelled Knuckles.

"WWAAAAHHHHHH! WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Stop yelling!" screamed Tails.

"whats that smell?" asked Amy.

"oh, i think its Carnation." Said Cosmo.

"what did she do?" asked the guys.

"she used the bathroom in her diaper." answered Amy.

"whats a diaper?" asked the guys.

The girls sighed and Amy asked "how are you going to raise her yourself Tails if you dont know what a diaper is?"

"well..um..i-ill pay you to change her...?" asked Tails.

Amy laughed and said "sorry Tails, shes your responsibility."

"Is a diaper that white thing that comes in packs for kids?" asked Sonic.

"yay, Sonic got it!" said Rouge sarcasticly.

"lets have a party!" said Tails.

"ok!" they all shouted.

To Be Continued

theres you next chapter. listen i dont want anyone crying that_ tails is too young._ hes young for many other things that nobody complains about. Like the list of things he gave you in this chapter. please review what you think of the story not the punctuation, if you cant understand it, then tell me.


	4. short party

Ok I'll take your 'corrections' just so the people who acually comment my story nicely could see the end. Im still greatful for the people who warned me about my mistakes, but you could have been nicer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this staight. You two had this child after Tails saved you from Shadow?" Asked Knuckles.

Cosmo nodded and Knuckles turned to Rouge to say "uuhhh..you know Rouge... I uhh I saved youre life too..."

Rouge slapped Knuckles across the face.

Sonic looked over to Amy and said "Amy.. I saved you too plenty of times... I think i deserve a little 'thank you'..."

Amy pulled out her hammer and smack Sonic five times. "Thank you Sonic. Wan't me to thank you more?"

"Uuuuhhhhhhhh... No... T-tails, Im going to go."

"Why?"

As Sonic got up his bones were snapping. "Im going to head over to the doctor. Heres tarnat- carbanat- you're daughter's present."

"well see you later, hey where are you going Amy?"

"I'm going to make sure Sonic will be alright."

"But you're the one who-"

"I'M GOING WITH SONIC!" yelled Amy.

"ok, ok."

"Ok good-bye!" said Cosmo.

Rouge and Knuckles followed Sonic and Amy so Cream and Cheese were left.

"I made a cake for the baby Tails." said Cream.

"wow, that was very nice of you Cream." said Tails.

"Here let's put some candles in it and she can blow them out."

"Chao!"

They all began to sing "Happy b-day to you! Happy b-day to you! Happy b-day Carnation. Happy b-day to you!"

Carnation just looked at the candle and tried to touch it.

"No Carnation! Thats hot!" yelled Cosmo.

"Wwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Here give her, her bottle." said Cheese.

"Hey you could talk." said Cosmo.

"Yah, I just never really had anything to say." replied Cheese.

"well i have to go too, my mom might be getting worried." said Cream while leaving.

"good-bye!" said Cosmo.

"bye!" said Cream.

"see you later!" said Cheese.

"bye." said Tails.

After Cream left Tails and Cosmo went up to Tails's room, so Cosmo could put Carnation to sleep in her crib. Tails kept staring at Cosmo, and Cosmo was aware that Tails was staring at her and became uncormfortable. Finally she decided to asked him what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Tails?"

Tails sighed and said "I just don't want you to leave me again..."

Cosmo sat down on Tails's bed. "Im sorry Tails... but this is the only time that I get to visit.."

"What? does this mean you cant come next year on Carnation's birthday?"

"yes..it does."

"but why? that's not fair! why aren't you able to come?"

Tears were forming in Cosmo's eyes. "I dont know Tails! I-I just cant! Im sorry!" Cosmo covered her face in one of the pillows and cried.

Tails sat next to her and put his arm around her. "It's ok Cosmo, and please don't cry."

But Cosmo couldn't stop crying she let it all out because she knew that she couldn't help Tails with anything. "I'm useless!" cried Cosmo.

Tails was shocked she was saying this. "No your not Cosmo. You help me with lot's of things."

"Like what?"

" Well you helped me get my life back on track because you gave me a beautiful baby girl."

Cosmo started wipping her tears. "thank you Tails." she said.

"It's only 2:00, let's spend the whole day together, I'll call Cream to visit Carnation." said Tails.

Cosmo grew happier "Ok Tails."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. Also i might not type for a while (family issues) but i promise ill try to finish the story.


	5. A Drunken Tails

Ok so i guess i'll start the next chapter. (still having the 'problems' so might be taking a while to update) sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Cream agreed to baby-sit Carnation, Tails and Cosmo began to plan thier day together, but Tails's friends had other plans...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys (Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow) were at Sonic's house talking.

"I can't believe Tails told me he's 'old enough' I think we should really teach him to think that he is old enough." Sonic complained.

"I have a perfect idea!" exclaimed Shadow. "I think we should make Tails drink a beer or two."

"That's a good idea, I'll hold him down!" said Knuckles.

"But, why?" asked Sonic.

"well for one think older people do it." said Shadow.

"Yah..but..."

"But what?!"

"Well he has a daughter and I don't want to turn him into an alcoholic."

"Don't worry Sonic, he'll have a hangover so bad that he'll never want to drink again."

"Well...ok." agreed Sonic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Hey Cosmo,im going to head over to Sonic's really fast."

"Why?"

"He called saying he wanted to show me something."

"Ok."

"Could you show Cream what she should do if Carnation wakes up?"

"Sure no problem, see you in a little while."

One the way over to Sonic's place, Tails seen Cream walking with Amy, so he deciced to say hello.

"Hey guys uhh i mean girls."

"Hi Tails." said Cream.

"Hey Tails." said Amy.

"So are you going to help Cream? " asked Tails.

"uhh.. yah I guess so."

"ok well Im going over to Sonic's, I'll see you girls later."

"Bye Tails."

"see ya."

And with that Tails started walking to Sonic's. He kept thinking about what was so important that Sonic wanted to show him, but it looks like hell have to wait and find out. When Tails got there he noticed a six-pack of beer on the Table.

"Hey guys, whats up?"

"Tails would you like a beer?" asked Sonic.

"uuhhh, no thanks." answered Tails.

"Well Tails you claim to be old enough to do things, but why not drink?"

Tails knew were this was going so he said, "look Sonic, I'm not drinking this a-

"Ok! ok, Tails we won't force you until I finish this sentence. Get him!"

Knuckles got Tails from behind and held him down to the ground. Tails struggled to get free, but Knuckles had a good grip on him.

"Let me go!" screamed Tails.

Shadow held Tails's nose shut until Tails had to breath through his mouth, right when he opened it Sonic shove the bottle into his mouth (not the whole bottle) and held his mouth closed over the bottle. At first Tails refused to drink it, but in order to catch his breath he would have to. Tails didn't have that much breath in him left so he finally drank the beer until the bottle was empty.

"There you go Tails." said Sonic.

Tails felt a little dizzy after drinking it and didn't see the second one comming. Tails guzzled it down to catch his breath, then another, until Sonic finally stopped. After three beers they let Tails go. Tails quickly got up and ran out the door, but unlucky for Tails, is that he cant hold his liquir so while he was running he started tripping and walking side to side, until finally he made it home...drunk that is...

"Hi Tails." said Cosmo.

(drunk people slur 'S's )

"whatsh up shweet thing?"

"what? what did you call me?"

Without thinking Tails quickly pulled Cosmo close and kissed her on the lips. Cosmo was shocked but also kind of relaxed. She pulled away saying, "Tails are you alright?"

"Of coarse I am!"

"Tails your breath smells funny..."

"That might be the beer Shonic made me drink."

"What!?" exclaimed Amy.

"Tails you need to lay down." said Cosmo.

Cosmo put Tails in his bed and told him to go to sleep. But Tails refused.

"I dont want to go to shleep! I-" burp "want to" burp.Tails then, jump out of bed and ran into the bathroom and threw up. After he got out he look really sick, his nose was running, he coughed alot, and he had a fever.

Cosmo gave him some medicine and put Tails to bed. Cream and Amy left to go home, but Amy went to punish Sonic first.

While Tails was sleeping Cosmo began to look around his room. When she was looking around she noticed a little white box on the table. Because of her curiosity, Cosmo opened it and was stunned. Inside the white box lied a Dimond engagment ring, and engraved in the ring was the name _Cosmo_.

Tears started to form in Cosmo's eyes, she was so happy right now. She went and layed next to Tails and scooted close, and Tails wrapped his arms around her while she drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well theres another chapter and it might take a while to make another one, but in the next one Cosmo has to go.


	6. Goodbye Cosmo

Ok I'll start on the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails awoke hours later with a MAJOR hangeover...

"OW!!! My head is freakin' killing me!" he yelled while holding his head.

Cosmo was scared by the screaming and got up quickly. "Tails! what's wrong?"

" My head is hurting like hell!"

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Stop the pain!"

"What can I do to help you?"

"OW!!!!! G-get me some Tylenol!"

"What is that?"

Tails got up and ran into his bathroom and took some Tylenol. "There...OW!!!!!"

"you feeling better?"

"No, it will take a while to kick in.." Tails continued to hold his head.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow! Stop screaming at me!" said Tails.

"I'll go get her."

Tails just remembered what had happened and how long Cosmo had to stay. He quickly looked at the clock an it was 11:00 p.m. Tails got up and got a pack of ice and sat down. He put the ice on his head and went to his room and grabbed a small white box.

"Hey, Cosmo?"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see you again Cosmo?"

Cosmo was sadden by this question, "Yes Tails..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"There is no possible way?"

"Not that I know of."

"Please don't yell at me."

"I'm not."

"Oh, well I have to know something Cosmo."

"What is it Tails?"

"If you didn't have to leave and you could stay here forever, then.." Tails got down on one knee and pulled out the box. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were forming in Cosmo's eyes, but she was so happy that Tails was doing this, and she answered, "Yes Tails, I will."

Tails was happy that Cosmo would marry him until...

"But..."

"But what Cosmo?"

"Well.. when I met my family they..well..they didn't approve of us..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. my parents said that because were two different species were should be together.."

"Do they know about Carnation?"

"Well... they do now..."

Tails looked up to the celing and said, "Sorry."

Cosmo giggled and said, "It's ok Tails, my Dad or Mom won't do anything."

All of a sudden there was a loud roar of thunder.

"AAAAAHHHHHH, OOOOOWWWWWW!!!" He screamed while holding his head.

"Oh, nevermind then... I'm pretty sure he won't hurt you..."

Tails thought about this for a while then he finally came to a conclusion, "If someone slept with my daughter I would want to kill him..."

Cosmo thought about it for a while too, "Yah, your right Tails."

Tails got more scared now that he knew this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! I cant wait to get my hands on that little!"

"Calm down..."

"How could I Earthia!? Our daughter is with this fox thing! without our permission!"

"Well it's your fault for trying to take over the galaxy!"

"I'm going to shoot him with lightning when he comes out of his house!"

"Just leave him alone."

"Fine" he lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well it's almost time for me to go..."

"I'm going to miss you Cosmo..."

"Can I hold Carnation for one last time?"

Tails picked up his daughter and handed her to Cosmo.

"She's so beautiful..."

"Well it's a minute 'till twelve, I guess this is the last time we ever get to see each other."

"I guess so.."

Cosmo put Cantation down and she and Tails shared one last kiss.

"This sure brings back old memories." said Tails.

"How so?"

"Well the last time you had to go we shared a kiss.."

"Well good-bye Tails."

"Good-bye Cosmo, forever."

And with those final good-byes Cosmo dissapeared, and Tails cried his eyes out like he used to but he moved on taking care of Carnation.

The End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol just kidding. this isn't the end, the next chapter takes place two years later when Carnation learns how to speak. here's your new chapter.


	7. Daddy, who's my mommy?

Ok here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was very dark in a room and Cream kept hearing strange noises._

_"Che-Cha-" The noise kept cutting off and Cream was getting more and more scared. Finally she decided to see what it was. _

_Cream turned on the light and seen Knuckles choking Cheese and telling him, "I know you can talk! so talk!_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Carnation woke up all of a sudden from that dream. She looked to the side of her and watch her dad snoring.

"Daddy?"

Tails didn't responed he was in deep sleep.

"Daddy?"

Tails woke up and said, "huh?" yawn, "What is it sweetie?"

"I had a bad dweam. "(Just saying, we all know children cant pronounce their R's so it sounds like W's)

"It's ok, I'm right here, just go on back to sleep." and with that, Tails rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Carnation just laid there trying to go to sleep but after a few minutes she heard her dad saying strange things... Carnation listened carfully and heard Tails mumble out, "_Please dont leave me Cosmo..."_

_"_Cosmo?" Carnation asked herself. She figured she'll ask her dad about it the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Carnation got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see her dad cooking some pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Hi daddy."

"What were you trying to tell me last night?"

"Oh, I heawd you talking and you said something about someone named Como, no its was Coco, no it was Cosmo! That's it Cosmo! Who was she daddy?"

Tails didn't want Carnation to get the wrong idea and thought her mother wanted to leave so he just told her a little lie. "Cosmo was a girl I used to know."

"Oh. Ok."

"Here's you pancakes" He laid out two on her plate.

"Thanks daddy."

While Carnation was eating the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Tails, it's me Cream, you won't believe what happened!"

"What?"

"I woke up last night and seen Knuckles choking Cheese!"

"Did you tell you'r mom?"

"Yes, but she thoght I was dreaming. You beleive me right?"

"Yah. I'll talk to you later, Carnation wants something."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

After Tails hung up the phone he turned to Carnation. "Did you want something."

"Daddy I know what I want for my biwthday!"

"Oh, ok. What do you want?"

"I want a mommy!"

Tails was shocked by her request, after Cosmo left he vowed to never date again. Sadly her had to tell her no.

"I'm sorry Carnation but after you mother left I-"

"I had a mommy?" asked Carnation.

"Cosmo was you mom."

"Whewe did she go?"

"She died."

"Why?"

"To save the galaxy, just listen!" Tails went into his closet and pulled out a picture of Cosmo from the party she threw. He pointed at her and said, "This is you mom."

"She looks like me." said Carnation.

"She was beautiful."

"Can we go say hi to hew."

Tails sighed, her daughter hasn't learned about death yet. "No we cant. When she died she can never come back."

"Oh..."

Tails tried to cheer her up. "C'mon, lets go get some ice-cream."

It worked Carnation was happy again, "Ok!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's the next chapter, sorry its so short.


	8. Preparation for the party

Ok I know it's been a while, I haven't had internet for a while. Here is the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today Tails was going to take Carnation to the park so she can go make a few friends. Tails wanted Carnation to invite some friends to her 3rd birthday party.

"But daddy, I don't want to go to the park!" she cried.

"C'mon Carnation, it will be fun."

She sighed, "Ok."

Later at the park Tails sat down on a bench and started reading the newspaper, while Carnation went to go play and make friends. Tails read the newspaper for about twenty minutes and started to get hungry so he decided to get Carnation and go get some food. When he looked around he seen Carnation with kids around her, they were laughing and pointing at her and she was crying. Tails quickly ran to her and yelling at the kids.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The kids looked at Tails and ran away, and Tails went up and knelt next to Carnation and asked, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Carnation hugged Tails and said, "They were calling me names daddy! They were making fun of my tails and because I'm pawt plant."

Carnation looked up at her dad and asked, "Am I a fweak dad?"

Tails was shocked by the question, but he immeadiatly replied, "No you'r not, sweetie."

"But why am I a plant and a fox?"

"Because you mother is a plant and I'm a fox."

"So?"

"Well you got 80 of you'r mother's features and 20 of mine."

"How?"

"Uhhh.. I really don't know Carnation."

"Ok... Daddy, how are babbies made?"

"Uhhhh... Whoa! Look at the time! We have to get going on our quiet walk home."

"But daddy-"

"Sssshhhhhhh."

Tails grabbed her hand and started walking home. Carnation was getting bored and noticed something she haden't seen before, she seen a scare on her dad's shoulder.

"Daddy what's that on you shoulder?"

Tails looked over and noticed she was pointing at his scare and replied, "Well the day after you're mom left, I walk out-side and out of nowhere lightning shot down and struck me on my shoulder."

"Oh... Daddy why isn't mommy a fox?"

"Because she was born as a plant."

"Why couldn't you mawwy a fox?" she ask.

"Because I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"Well I didn't know any fox's."

"If you did, would you mawwy a fox or mommy?"

"You'r mom."

"Why?"

"Because I was in love, ok Carnation?"

"Ok."

Finally they walk up unto their home, but Carnation continued to ask questions... and Tails was growing impatiant with her.

Then Carnation asked the question that made Tails have to yell at her... "Daddy, is it because mommy was a plant that I'm a fweak?"

"Don't you say that about you'r mother!"

Caarnation was startled, but Tails continued, "You'r not a freak Carnation." He knelt beside her, "It's not your mom's fault, ok?"

Carnation nodded, but she had one more question left to ask, "Daddy do you miss mommy?"

Tails replied, "More and more everyday Carnation..."

"If mommy didn't die will she be here with us?"

"Yes, she would be with us."

Carnation yawned, "Ok, daddy."

Carnation was getting sleepy so she went and put on some of her pajamas and layed on Tails's bed. "Good-night daddy."

"Good-night Carnation, remember you'r birthday is tomorrow so get some sleep."

"Ok."

Later that night while Tails was getting ready for bed her sat next to Carnation, he was amazed by how much she resembled Cosmo. Tails took out the picture of Cosmo and stared at it for a while, Tails started to cry silently, but unknown to Tails he was being watched by Carnation. She decided to say something.

"Daddy?"

Tails turned and faced his daughter, then turned back and tried to wipe off his tears, "Yes, Carnation?"

"Do you miss mommy right now?"

"Yes.. but don't worry about it, let's go to sleep Carnation."

"Ok, daddy."

Carnation wanted to make her mom come back so her dad could be happy, but she didn't know what to do.

To Be Continued!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And if your wondering about Tails' scare... remember in a previouse chapter what Cosmo's dad was going to do...


	9. The Birthday Wish

Well I guess i'll start on the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Tails got up early to start getting the party ready for Carnation. Tails pulled out all the decorations he had gotten for the party, then he called Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, the Chaotix, and Cheese to help out. Tails began to set up the decorations while he was waiting for his friends to come. After twenty minutes his buddy Sonic showed up..

"Hey Tails, how have you been?"

"Good, you?"

"Well..."

"What's up?" asked Tails.

"Well Amy and I kinda..."

"Yes?"

"We had-" Sonic noticed Carnation behind Tails. "Hey Carnation!"

Tails turned around to find his daughter rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Daddy?"

"Uhhh... Go on back to bed Carnation, ok?"

She yawned again and headed back to the room.

"So what happened Sonic?"

Just then Amy walked in with a kinda fat belly. "Hi Tails! Guess what happened!"

Tails was staring at her stomach, but he took a guess at what happened. "You quit you're diet?"

"No!"

"Uhh... Oh my God! You two didn't!?" said Tails.

"Yep!" said Amy cheerfully.

"You won tickets to a buffet and didn't invite me!? And Sonic you should have cut amy off after like the third plate..." said Tails.

"We didn't go to a buffet! How can you not guess what happened!?!?!" screamed Amy, "I'm preneant!"

"Oh... well all I have to say is Eeeewwwwwwww..." said Tails.

Amy and Sonic sighed. Just then Knuckles and Rouge walked in and Amy was going to let them guess as well.

"Hi guys! Guess what happened! I'll give you a hint, It involves me and Sonic."

Knuckles stared at her stomach and was the first to guess. "You won tickets to a buffet and didn't invite me! I'll remember this Sonic."

"No you Knucklehead!" said Rouge. "She's pregneant!"

"Oh... well Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww..."

After everyone was over on that subject they started to set everything up. But Cheese was keeping his distance from Knuckles, it was because one night Knuckles was choking Cheese and yelling at him to talk. By the time they were done it was 9:00 a.m.

"Ok everyone, were done. I'll get the candles and when she wakes up we can have cake... except for Amy.."

"I'm not fat!" she yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry."

Tails went to go wake Carnation up for her party. "Sweetie wake up, it's you're birthday and everyone is waiting."

"But daddy I too sleepy" she mumbled. (I didn't make a mistake, kids talk like that)

"C'mon please?"

"No."

"Please!"

Carnation rolled over on the bed and covered her face with a pillow. "I don't want to get up now."

"Ok I guess I'll have to take back all you're presents."

"Ok I'm up!"Carnation ran into the living room where she was suprised by everyone. Then Carnation noticed Amy's stomach. "Whats wrong with Amy, daddy?"

Amy didn't noticed Tails hand signals saying don't tell her and replied, "I'm pregneant with a baby!"

"Daddy, what's pregneant? and where is she going to get a baby?"

Tails made an angry glare at Amy and said, " Uhhhhh... pregneant is when you uhh..call a bird called a uhh.. Stork! and it gives people babies."

"Oh... But why is her belly so big?"

"Uhh.. She eats alot."

Amy was extreamly pissed off at Tails for saying that. "Oh.." said Carnation.

They all went over to the table and Tails put the cake in front of Carnation. he said, "If you make a wish and blow out all the candles, you're wish will come true."

"Really?" asked carnation

"Well give it a try." said Tails.

Carnation thoght about it for a while then she looked at her dad and thought of something. In her mind she said, '_ I wish my mommy would be alive and live with us again so my daddy wouldn't be so sad. _Then with a deep breath, Carnation blew out all the candles. Then a light came shining down from the heavens, the light was white and gold in color. Carnation was frightened as a figure appeared in the light, then in a flash the light was gone and all that was left was Cosmo standing where the light was.

All she had to say was, "I-I'm alive?"

Everyone gasped and Tails made his way to her, "Cosmo? Is it really you? How are you alive?"

"I think it was because of Carnations wish.."

Tails felt something holding the back of his leg and when he looked down he seen Carnation. "Sweetie, did you wish for her to come back?"

Carnation nodded and Tails said, "This is you're mother, sweetie."

Cosmo hugged Carnation and Carnation didn't do anything, she was still getting used to the fact that she was her mother now.

"Hi Carnation I guess I'm you're mom, are you ok? You don't look so good."

Carnation just stared at her mother but finally said, "I'm ok mommy." and Carnation hugged her mom back.

That whole day they all celebrated Carnations birthday and the return of Cosmo. Tails even went to the store and bought a bed, Carnation thought it was for her mother, but she was in for a bigger supprise.

Later that night Tails put the bed and some of Carnations things in a seperate room. Carnation finally asked Tails, "Daddy why are you putting my stuff in there?"

Tails chuckled, and said "This is going to be you're room Carnation."

Carnation was stunned, she has never slept all alone before and Tails always calles her sweetie. "But where is mommy going to sleep?"

"With me, silly."

Then Cosmo walked into the room, "Hi Tails and Carnation"

"Hey sweetie." Tails said to Cosmo.

Carnation was mad and sad at the same time, Cosmo has taken her room with Tails and her nickname. she said, "Daddy, why can't I sleep with you? and I thought you called me sweetie..."

Tails was in a daydream about Cosmo and just answered, "Yah..."

Later that night Carnation was scared, cold, and kept hearing weird noises. She was scared because she's never slept alone, she was cold because she usually cuddle with one of her dad's tails. Carnation couldn't stand it in her room, she kept hearing weird noises from every where and some of her toys looked scary in the dark. Carnation decided to run to her dad's room. She had to run down a long hallway to get there and when she did, she was terrified. She opened up the door and Tails got up to see who it was.

"Daddy?"

"Carnation? What are you doing?" asked Tails.

"Daddy I'm really scared! I hate my new room."

"Why?" asked Cosmo.

"All my toys look scary and I keep hearing weird noises.."

"It's all in you're head Carnation." said Tails.

"But daddy!"

"Tails, let her sleep with us." said Cosmo.

"Well...Ok. C'mon up to bed Carnation."

"Thank you!"

Carnation climbed up on the bed between them and instead of hugging Tails's tail, she hugged her mother Cosmo. Cosmo was so happy that her child loved her and loved the fact that she'll be called a mom.

To be Continued!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next part will feature Tails and Cosmo getting married. and after that they will have those couple arguments about who does the most wrok and whatnot or when Cosmo ask's what dress looks better and Tails picks one without looking and she gets all mad. I can't wait for those!


	10. The Honeymoon

Ok I know its been a while, but I'm just very busy. Today I found time to write this chapter so yay! I know I said I was going to write the wedding chapter right now, but who actually wants to read that? The answer is nobody because I don't feel like writing that! So instead this will be the honeymoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails and Cosmo started to plan where they were going to go and they settled that it will be somewhere out of town, but they didn't plan to bring Carnation with them so Tails was looking for someone to babysit her for the weekend that they were gone. Amy was the first one to offer to babysit, so Tails took her up on her offer but Sonic wasn't up for it...

"Amy.. were going to have a kid anyway, so why do we have to take care of Carantion?" asked Sonic.

"Because Tails and Cosmo need some time alon and we could start practicing birng parents!" answered Amy."

"But I dont want to watch her this weekend! The guys and I had plans!"

"Well you're just going to have to cancel on them."

"Awww... This is going to be a very long weekend.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Tails took Carnation and some of her thing to Amy's and on the way Tails and Carnation were talking.

"Daddy? Where are we going?"

"Were going to Amy's house."

"Oh, ok."

Then they approach Amy's house and knocked on the door. Sonic answered the door and greeted Tails and Carnation.

"Hey buddie, " then he knelt down and said to Carnation, "hey sweeie how are you?"

Then Tails said, "Thanks again Sonic."

"No problem buddy. Amy's real happy to help out."

"Ok well here's her things, and I hope she's not a problem."

"Don't worry, have a good time buddy!"

"See yah Sonic!"

After Tails left Carantion was confused. She didn't know what was going on so she asked Sonic.

"Uhh.. Sonic?... when is my daddy comming back?"

"Don't worry, he'll be back in a few days."

Carnation was frightend, because Tails had never left her alone with his friends before. She started to cry, "My daddy left me?"

"Huh? No, no, he'll be back."

Carnation started to cry more, " I miss my daddy!"

"Amy! come here!"

Amy ran into the room and said, "What? What is it? "

Just then Tails walked back in the house and said, "Hey guys, I forgot to give you Carnations cloths."

Then Carnation ran up to Tails and hugged his leg very tightly and said, "Daddy! I thought you left me forever!" and she burst into tears. "Don't ever leave me again daddy! please!"

Tails sighed, it looked like he couldn't have that honeymoon anymore. Tails thought about it and decided he'll try to convince Carnation to stay with someone.

"Hey Carnation, do you want to stay with Knuckles for the weekend?"

"No."

"Please?"

"why daddy?"

"Because you're mother and I are going out of town and we need someone to watch you."

"But why can't I go with you?"

"Because you're mother and I need sometime alone."

Carnation sighed but then said, "Ok daddy."

SO TailsandCosmo went on their Honeymoon while Carnation stayed with Amy and the all had a good time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

to be continued.

Sorry everyone, I'm just fresh out of Idea's, but I'll think of some within a month so don't worry. I will not except Flames I just don't want to hear it leave me alone.


	11. Tails looks for a job

After Tails and Cosmo's honeymoon was over, Tails started teaching Cosmo how to be a mom (that sounded weird lol). He was teaching he how to cook different kinds of food and hope to take care of Carnation when she's sick. It took about a week, but Cosmo was learning fast and was ready to give it a shot on her own. So one day Tails went out looking for a job (don't ask about how he fed the family before).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just Carnation and Cosmo home alone and Cosmo was going to try her best at being a mother, so she was starting to make breakfast.

Carnation woke up and walked into the kitchen saying, "Daddy? Where are you?"

"You're dad is looking for a job, sweetie." replied Cosmo.

Carnation walked up to Cosmo while rubbing her eyes and said, "Mommy? What's a job?"

Cosmo replied, "It's when you go to work."

"Why does daddy want o work?"

"So he can get paid money and buy things."

"Oh ok mommy."

While Cosmo and Carnation were talking Cosmo forgot about breakfast which ended up being burnt… "Sorry about that Carnation…"

Carnation was a little upset because her stomach was starting to growl, "Mommy, what are we going to eat?"

Cosmo wanted to cook something fast so Carnation could eat so she put a few waffles into the toaster, "There, they'll be done in a little while."

While they were waiting Carnation began to ask Cosmo a few questions like, "Mommy where did you meet daddy?"

"Oh, I met him a long time ago around Cream's house."

"But daddy told me you guys went up in a ship to space."

"We did."

"Oh."

Just then the waffles came out and Cosmo served them to Carnation, after that Cosmo decided to take Carnation to Amy's house so Cosmo and Amy could talk. On the way Carnation and Cosmo walked through a park, and Cosmo let Carnation play for a while on the swings. But after a while a few kids started to stare at Carnation and they would point and laugh. It made Carnation sad but Cosmo told her, "Don't listen to them Carnation, lets just have fun." This made Carnation feel happier.

"Mommy, why are they all looking at us?"

Cosmo didn't notice but everyone there was staring at them, but Cosmo didn't understand why. She just said, "Hello everybody." And smiled, and continued to push Carnation on the swing. Cosmo could hear the people whisper rude things about them like 'freaks' and other things.

Cosmo stopped the swing and grabbed Carnations hand and said, "Let's go, sweetie." Carnation nodded and followed her mother. "Mommy? Why were they looking at us?"

"Maybe because they are all animals and were plants and were different.."

"Oh."

Finally they walked up to Amy's house and knocked on the door and waited for Amy to answer. When she did she greeted both of them and let them in her house.

"It's nice to see you again!" said Amy.

"You too!" they started to talk.

"So how's Tails?" Asked Amy.

"He's doing good, right now he's looking for a job."

"Oh that's good."

"How's the baby?" asked Cosmo

"Good, the doctor said I should have it in about a month or two."

"Ok."

"Carnation and I went through the park, and the people were so rude to us."

"Oh... sorry to hear that... They've never seen plants that can talk I guess."

"Yah... I guess you're right Amy."

"Mommy?" said Carnation. "When is daddy coming?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

Carnation sat on the ground on waited for about two minutes and said, "Mommy, what can I do?"

"Umm… How about we go back home?"

"Ok."

"Bye Amy, see you later."

"Bye Cosmo, bye Carnation." Said Amy.

On the way home Cosmo spotted Tails walking home and caught up with him, "Hey."

"Hey Cosmo, hey sweetie."

"Daddy! I missed you!" Carnation hugged his leg.

"So how did it go?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, I got a job! I'm an engineer for airplanes, but I have to teach the new people what to do."

Cosmo hugged Tails too and said, "That's great honey!"

"Yah…" Tails said.

To be continued!!!!!


	12. First day on the job

The next day Tails left early for work and Cosmo got up and cooked breakfast, without burning it. The she started to clean until Carnation woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Carnation was in the middle of a nightmare, she was dreaming that she was being bullied on her first day of school. Kids were pushing her and calling her names, she found herself waking up screaming, "Daddy!!!!!"

Cosmo ran into the room and seen Carnation crying on the bed, so she sat next to her and Carnation wrapped her arms around Cosmo and said, "I was scared mommy! Kids were making fun of me and pushing me and-and-"she was interrupted by Cosmo.

"It was just a dream sweetie, nothing bad will happen to you."

Carnation began to calm down and said, "O...ok mommy"

"Come to the kitchen I have breakfast ready."

Carnation rushed to the bathroom first then went over to eat her breakfast. "Where's daddy?"

"He went to work today, sweetie."

"I don't like daddy's work! They don't let me see him anymore!" Carnation said.

"I know… But don't worry, he'll be back later, ok?"

Carnation sighed but finally said, "fine… But what are we going to do today mommy?"

"Umm….."

While they were trying to figure out what to do for that day, Tails was having a rough day at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miles! Stop slacking off and get back to work!" Another worker yelled.

"Get off my back! I'm doing my job!" Tails yelled back." Sorry about that, anyway you need to screw that bolt right there." Tails instructed.

"Thanks, geeze the other workers here are a real pain huh?" Asked the worker.

"Tell me about it… It's my first day and their already on my back."

"Oh well, I'm sure you're day will clear up."

"Thanks. At least I get to go home to a wife that won't complain."

"There's something to look forward to."

"Yah… Well, I'm going to take my break now, see you later."

"Bye."

Tails sat down and pulled out a sandwich that he made for himself that morning, while he was eating his other co-worker walk over to him and told him, "There's no room for slackers here Miles, get back to work or I'll have to tell the supervisor."

Tails just told, "Look, my break just started. I'm hungry and tired so get off my back, let me finish my lunch, then I'll gladly get back to work before my break ends."

The employee just said, "You need to work on you're attitude." And he just walked away.

Back with Carnation and Cosmo, they were having a wonderful time (making a mess). Carnation wanted her mom to finger paint with her and they were just going wild! They got paint everywhere and they were playing around like this for hours.

Carnation put her hand on Cosmo's face and said, "Got you mommy!" and Cosmo did the same. Just then Tails walked in the house and when he seen the mess they made, he was furious.

He just said, "What's going on!?"

Carnation looked at him then at the mess and said, "Uh oh…"

Cosmo looked at Tails and said, "Oh sorry Tails, but me and Carnation were having some fun!"

Tails just said, "I don't want to know…" and he walked over to his bedroom and started to relax.

Cosmo walked in and said, "Tails? Are you mad at us?"

Tails just sighed and said, "No, it's just that I had a rough day at work and I'm exhausted."

"I'll go start cleaning ok?"

"Sure…"

"Oh and Tails? Could you give Carnation a bath please?"

Tails sighed but got up and said, "Sure."

To be Continued!!!!!!!


	13. Tails' story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Tails was giving Carnation a bath she asked, "Daddy, I'm bored. Can you tell me a story pretty please?"

Tails looked at her and said, "Sure sweetie, what would you like to hear?"

"I want to know how you and mommy met!"

Tails chuckled, "I remember that just like it was yesterday... It'll all started the day when there was a meteor shower. I remember you're mother was all over me! She couldn't resist my charm..."

Flashback

Cream was cheering and everything saying, "Yay! were so lucky to be here!"

So I said, "Cream! Please! Can't we just kick back and enjoy the view?"

I can tell my words frightened the poor little thing, "Y-Yes mister Tails sir!"

"Alright good. Amy, pass me my soda please."

"Here Tails." Just then I seen a meteor heading our way and the girls were standing in the way all wide-eyed! So I jumped and pushed them out of the way. They were all cheering me saying, "Tails! You'r our hero!" and I said, "Yah, I know it."

But I quickly thought and said, "We need to see what that was!" and the girls agreed so we ran over and found out that it was a spaceship with a girl inside! So I ran over and pick her up and thought quickly and said, "Cream! You're house is the closest here! Tell you're mom we're on our way!"

"Right!" and Cream flew off.

The next day I was the first one to see if you're mother was alright then Cream woke up, then Amy got there. Vanilla was already there of course. We were all waiting by her bed then all of a sudden she started to wake up! She sat up in the bed and said, "I am looking for Sonic The Hedge-" Then she looked at me and said, "Uhh... Hi. I'm Cosmo." So I said, "Hey babe, my name is Miles Prower, but all my buds' call me Tails." Then Cream started to introduce herself, "Hi! I'm Cream! This is Cheese!" Then Amy, "My name is Amy! Better not try to steal Sonic from me!" Amy was clearly mad so I said, "Chill Amy! She didn't do anything wrong! Right babe?" Cosmo wouldn't stop staring at me and when I said her name she started to blush but she managed to utter, "Right."

I said to Cosmo, "Listen babe, Sonic is out somewhere if you want I'll give you a ride in my plane to go find him?"

I could see how excited Cosmo was to be going with just me, but she tried to hide it and said, "Sure."

Well Carnation, we had to stop some robots from destroying the whole galaxy so we all got together and went into space on my huge ship! It was easy to see how scared your mother was so I said to her, "Don't worry 'bout anything sweetie. I'll be going, so I'll protect you from any harm." I could tell so easily that your mother was always nervouse around me so I decided to back off.

For while we were doing good fighting off the robots until one day the Chaotix delivered some stuff to us and they're ship broke down. While I was working on in you're mother would always check in on me to talk or something. Later I walked in and Knuckles had make-up on his face and was acting all crazy so I said, "Get back! You don't know me like that!" and he ran off.

Later Cosmo came to me saying, "Oh Tails! Please help me with the suprise party! It'll be awsome if you help me!" so I said, "Sure why not?" But the Chaotix helped too and they were just screwing around. Vector kicked a ball that was going right for you're mother so I pushed her out of the way and I said, "You alright babe?" Your mom just kept staring at me and then she leaped on me and hugged me saying, "Thank you so much Tails!" I just told her, "It's no problem. It's what I do." Your mother wouldn't stop blushing since then.

When we left The Chaotix and Knuckles were screwing around and messed up the whole thing. But I decided to cheer up their spirits and said, "Don't worry guys! We don't need any decorations to have a good time!" Then everybody started to cheer me on like, "Smart thinking Tails!" or, "Your right Tails!" Then I grabbed your mother and kissed her.

Flashback broken

"EEEWWWWW!!! Daddy!"

"Tails! That didn't happen!" said Cosmo.

Tails turned around and seen Cosmo standing in the doorway of the bathroom, "Ahem! Who is telling the story!? Now where was I? Oh yes! You're mother was experiencing the best moment in her life..."

Flashback

A little while later Shadow came and tried to attack your mom! But luckily I was guarding her! Shadow said, "Get out of my way Tails so I can KILL HER!" But I said back, "Over my dead body!" Then me and Shadow battled it out! He tried to puch me, but I jumped up and landed on his arm and kicked him in the face! Then he threw another, but I ducked and upper-cutted him! Then I spun around kissed your mother and did a backflip and landed behind Shadow! I kicked his back leg and while he was falling I elbowed the back of his head! After a brutal beating he got scared and Chaosed Contoled away and Cosmo was giving me all the glory!

A little while later we were fighting the robots! I sent out Sonic in a ship and he was all, "No Tails! We can't do it! Let's just give up!" 

So I gave Sonic a little speech to give him hope, "Sonic, don't ask what you're galaxy can do for you, ask what you can do for you're galaxy."

Sonic took a deep breath then he told me, "You're right buddy! Let's do this!"

After a while we were destroying them, but then the leader cheated and was going to blow up the galaxy and he had a sheild! So you're mother relized she has to sacrifice herself to save us all! By the time I was ready to shoot Super Sonic and Shadow, she had taken down his cheating shield and I had to shoot at her! At first I hesitated but then I finally said to her, "I love you, but baby, I gotta do what I gotta do." and then I shot and she died... But one thing she left me behind was my little sweetie right here. The End.

Flashback ended

"Wow! Daddy you were so awesome and cool!" 

"It happened nothing like that!" yelled Cosmo.

"I liked it..." said Carnation.

"Carnation! I'll tell you the real story!"

"Yay! Another story!" 

""It all started when..."

To Be Continued.

Yah, it's been a while. I let the negative comments get to me. I don't have word and I check it so there might still alot of errors in there. Please just point them out.


End file.
